The present invention relates to automobile tops and pertains particularly to a compact collapsible convertible top structure.
Retractable convertible tops for automobiles have been around for substantially as long as the automobile has existed. The appearance of an automobile in both the top up and the top down positions is extremely important. For this reason, it is very important that the top when in the down position be fully retracted into a portion of the automobile body or is covered by a suitable covering of a desirable appearance. In either case, the space for storing the top is critical.
The present trend toward smaller automobiles that exist today makes storage space for convertible tops even more critical. This is particularly so for certain smaller vehicles such as the mid and rear engine vehicles. Many vehicles lack the necessary space for storing the coventional convertible top.
One such example of a vehicle with this problem is that of the Pontiac Fiero which is a mid-engine two seater automobile. For optimum appearance for a convertible version of this vehicle, the top must be foldable into a very narrow space. The vehicle is constructed such that the engine is positioned aft of the passenger compartment and in front of the rear wheels. The space existing in the body of such vehicles for the storage of a convertible top is extremely limited.
The present invention was conceived as a means for providing a very compact convertible top structure which can be accommodated in limited space available on many present day automobile vehicles.